


Summer Sleepover

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [8]
Category: I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997), I Know What You Did Last Summer - Lois Duncan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Literal Sleeping Together, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pre-Canon, Scary, Sleepovers, There's a killer on the loose, Thriller, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: The night before they set their plan into action the four hide away for the night with the hope that their numbers will keep them safe.
Relationships: Helen Shivers/Barry Cox, Julie James & Ray Branson & Helen Shivers & Barry Cox, Julie James/Ray Bronson
Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070
Kudos: 2





	Summer Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going, to be honest, this isn't my best work and I know it isn't.
> 
> This was just something I wrote a little while ago and I felt it needed a chance to see the light lol.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The rain hit against the window as all four of them finished setting up the living room in Barry’s house, each having headed over after deciding what their plans would be for tomorrow. 

They had moved the coffee table to the side of the room and they had also, moved the sofa, love seat, and chairs farther out so they could set up the blankets and pillows across the floor. This gave each of them enough room to lay down.

The reason they were doing this is that they felt safer, staying alone wasn’t really an option right now not with a madman trying to kill them especially not after what happened to Barry and Helen. The fact that there had been a dead body in Julie’s trunk hadn’t helped either. Luckily the horror had only just started for Ray for some unexplained reason.

“That should do it,” Barry said as he looked around at their handy work, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked over the blankets and pillows. “All right, let’s head to bed,” He ordered before he started to lower himself to the ground, being mindful of his broken arm.

“Shouldn’t we talk about our plan?” Ray asked, looking at Barry before looking at Helen and Julie, letting his eyes rest on the latter.

“What’s there to talk about?” Barry said with a slightly annoyed tone as he laid down pulling a pillow underneath him before pulling a blanket over him. “You and I watch over Helen while Julie goes back to Missy before the beauty pageant,” He explained, which is exactly what they had talked about earlier.

“Shouldn’t someone go with, Julie,” Helen spoke up looking worriedly at the girl that had once been like a sister to her.

“I’ll be fine,” Julie said softly before moving to lay down like Barry had the awkwardness thick in the room as Helen and Ray followed after her. 

Helen laid next to Barry while Ray laid next to Julie, each and every one of them given their own space but still being close enough for comfort as the rain proud down harder outside.

The lightning flashed and thunder crashed as they all laid on the floor the darkness of the night seeping into the room as each of them tried to sleep but it took a long time for sleep to find them all.

Unknown to them they were being watched through one of the windows a hook glistening in the lightning before the man holding it turned away for tomorrow would be his day.


End file.
